Anataen Short Stories
by angelmex
Summary: Serie de drabbles de Nina y Charioce en situaciones cotidianas. [ChariNina]
1. I

SNB: Virgin Soul le pertenece a **MAPPA** , **Cygames**.

 _Espero y sea de su agrado._

 **Anataen Short Storys**

 _ **Enemigo natural**_

De noche en el aposento real, dos figuras se concentraban en el silencio que cada uno de los dos propiciaba al sólo verse a los ojos, callando cualquier inútil palabra en una situación de esta magnitud. Exacto, el rey Charioce XVII estaba tumbado en la esquina de la cama, toda pompa real se había esfumado y ahora sólo era un hombre con un ligero sonrojo en sus ya-no-pálidas mejillas; avergonzado y un tanto impaciente, ¿pero por qué? ¿Por qué el rey de la humanidad estaría en tal lamentable situación?

Viendo con mayor amplitud la escena se observa la otra pequeña figura de una joven mujer, vemos a Nina, una Nina sobre las piernas del rey, su rey. Sentada viéndolo a los ojos, con un sonrojo que le daba el lujo de competir con el rojo de las manzanas, pero era ella como si fuese la estuviese mucho más avergonzada de esta situación que él, pero la cuestión aquí era que Nina podía sacar partida a su favor. Su corazón excitado de la emoción por los besos anteriores y las caricias que obligaron a los dos a quitarse su ropa para que las manos de su amado abarcaran más allá de lo visible; sin embargo, cuando Nina se quedó en ropa interior, Charioce se detuvo abruptamente.

Nina estaba en una terrible crisis, ¿ella había sido muy atrevida al comenzar esta situación? ¿Qué pensaría él de ella? ¡ _Oh dios!_ Nina buscó en los ojos de Chris -porque prefería llamarle así cuando estaban a solas- alguna respuesta o algún enojo, pero lo único que encontraba era una mirada que rehuía de ella. Nina no se daba cuenta de algo muy importante. Trató de hacer memoria.

Cuando él la atrajo a su cuerpo para darle un abrazo, Nina había huido de los brazos de él para no tener contacto porque, aunque estuviese ya acostumbrada de aquellos abrazos, ella empezaba a pedir otro tipo de afecto y no es porque le cansaran los abrazos, pero quería ir más allá de un abrazo y un beso en la frente. No obstante, Nina no pudo huir de los brazos de Charioce para siempre, rendida subió los brazos para tomarle de los hombros y de puntitas Charioce le dio un fuerte abrazo, después ella subió la frente para verlo a los ojos, él se inclinó adelante para alcanzarla, pero lo único que logró fue que una Nina rebelde -como de costumbre- que se apoyó de sus manos para ganar impulso para brincar y alcanzar los labios del joven rey. Después de ese beso sorpresa, lo siguieron muchos otros, más las caricias y la agitación primeriza.

Terminando en la esquina de la cama con poca ropa Charioce acabó abajo con una Nina encima que besaba cual principiante el pecho de su amado, un amado que poca resistencia ponía y que buscaba con ambas manos el sostén de ella, pero aunque lo tuviese entre sus dedos, no podía quitárselo. Lo intentó varias veces, tanto que tuvo que levantar su abdomen para ver por el hueco del cuello y hombro de Nina el sostén, pero su poca visión, la exitación lo dejaban completamente inútil para quitarle el sostén. Avergonzado y muy impaciente se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama, realmente frustrado. El rey de la humanidad, el impulsor de la economía de la capital del reino, visionario conquistador de viejos imperios, y muchos más títulos asombrosos, pero un inútil quitando sostenes. No era su culpa, a pesar de la imagen de _lady killer_ que proyectaba, en su vida se había topado con el temible sostén de una mujer. Natural enemigo de hombres inexpertos en temas del amor.

Nina al percatarse de aquello sonrió alegre, ella no era la única que estaba arruinando este momento. Sintió alivio y ternura, verlo así le ocasionaba responder con la manera deseada para situaciones como ésta, es decir, besando la mejilla de Chris y con una insegura voz decirle: "Mírame", él rápido volvió su mirada curiosa, y Nina enderezándose aun sobre él, llevó sus manos hacia su espalda y con delicadeza desabrochó el sostén que rápido resbaló de sus pechos hasta caer a las piernas de Charioce que miraba expectante.

Nina mordió sus labios llena de pudor, esquivó la mirada de Charioce, mostrarse desnuda nunca era fácil y menos cuando el que te observa sonríe con singular belleza. Él se acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos, juntó sus labios quedamente contra el hombro de ella y lentamente la besó.

La pelirrosa se siente desfallecer y se aferró a él.

No importa lo que opinen los demás, se querían demasiado y aunque la duda entre en sus mentes, los corazones de ambos bailaban frenéticos por los detalles de cariño que se querían dar el uno al otro. No se podían negar todos estos cuidados.

* * *

 _ **Insomnio**_

Nina se había percatado de muchas cosas acerca de Charioce aun cuando éste aún se mostraba reticente a hablar de sí mismo, pues él comentaba que hablar de sí siempre es molesto y que prefería escucharla hablar a ella, que le gustaba cada comentario tonto que hacia ella, sus exclamaciones de sorpresa tan infantiles y llenas de vida, escuchar sus opiniones al respecto político siempre tan ingenuas e inocentes. A él le encantaba escucharla hablar o callar. Amaba ambas cosas, pero preferiría escucharla a escucharse así mismo hablar de sí. Qué aburrido sería, aseguraba él.

Por supuesto ella se molestaba a su vez por esos comentarios tan francos de Charioce, era terriblemente sincero y a veces muy cortante con sus palabras, a veces muy recto y serio; pero Nina no podía negarlo, ahí escondía su encanto, porque cuando más acercaba a él se daba cuenta de su honda ternura y amabilidad. Ser amable no significaba, pues, ser un estúpido que todo lo perdona, sino que ser amable es saber ser diligente y prudente con respecto a una acción o persona. Él era de esas personas amables que daba segundas oportunidades.

Nina lo veía desde la cama en la pieza real, acobijada y con una notable mirada llena de sueño y amor. Lo veía en su escritorio leer reportes y cartas de algunos consejeros de los pueblos más lejanos a la capital, le encantaba verlo redactar nuevos informes y decretos, y de vez en cuando le gustaba verlo leer a su lado en la cama un libro de narraciones fantásticas. Verlo trabajar era algo lindo de ver.

Pero, Nina desde hace ya muchas noches atrás se dio cuenta del problema que aqueja a Charioce y renuente de dejarlo solo por las noches se sentaba a su lado y a veces en sus piernas, hojeaba una de sus tantos escritos y libros, le veía de cerca cuando redactaba cartas para sus generales, intentaba ayudarlo en las cuentas financieras de Anatae. Hacía lo posible para acompañarlo, pero antes de que se percatara terminaba entre los brazos de Charioce profundamente dormida y él, haciendo una pausa a sus deberes, la acostaba en la cama y la acobijaba con mucho recelo. Lo último que quería era que ella enfermara por su culpa. Ella sonreía entre sueños, respondiendo a la amabilidad de su rey, su joven Chris.

Cuando pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana Charioce sintiendo por fin el cansancio sobre sus hombros y el sueño en sus parpados, se metía entre las sábanas y tomando la delgada cintura de Nina dormía ahora tranquilo. El trabajo estaba listo, Nina entre sus brazos listo, ahora podía al menos dormir plácidamente por tres horas.

Cuando había poco trabajo o lo dejaba para otro día, Charioce junto con Nina se acostaban y teniendo breves charlas, se disponían a dormir. Él la veía con mucha sorpresa de cómo conciliaba tan rápido el sueño profundo, se echaba a sus anchas y le abrazaba o lo pateaba. Él la veía todas las noches como esas, no podía dormir, no podía ni un poco soportar el ligero dolor de su cabeza que le negaban dormir junto con Nina; por ello, sin sueño, la veía descansar, a veces leía un pequeño libro que tenía en la mesita de noche, a veces deambulaba por toda la habitación. Muchas de esas ocasiones hacía despertar a Nina quien, al verlo sin poder conciliar el sueño, se acercaba a él y le besaba las sienes con extremo cariño, pensando que aquellos dos besos le curarían del insomnio y la migraña, y después de ello echársele encima.

Y esto le bastaba a Charioce para poder conciliar el corto sueño, aunque despertaba con un ligero dolor de espalda por soportar toda una noche el peso de la pelirrosa.

Nina se había dado cuenta de muchos detalles acerca del malvado rey, del porqué lucía siempre cansado y malhumorado, porque tenía un apetito voraz -aunque nunca como el de ella- y sobre todo porque su mirada siempre reflejaba cierto penar. Él callaba su pasado y su consciencia no le dejaba descansar ni una sola noche, impidiéndole al menos el descansar una sola noche entera. El pasado lo acechaba tanto de día como de noche, pero por suerte suya Nina estaba a su lado.

Nina sonreía comprensiva desde la cama, arropada y con una gran sonrisa mientras lo veía trabajar a eso de las tres de la mañana, y cuando él desviaba su atención del trabajo para asegurarse que ella aun dormía, ella entre sueños y entre vigilia le susurraba en suave tono: " _Si no puedes dormir, pídeme los besos que desees. Te los daré…"_ y caía dormida.

Y Charioce terminaba sus labores con un permanente sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Además, Charioce a pesar de ser el último en dormir, era el primero en levantarse. Su corto sueño lo obligaba empezar sus labores muy de mañana y sin intención de despertarla partía a su oficina, dejando a Nina dormir por más horas.

* * *

 _ **Ingenua**_

En la mañana cuando las sirvientas venían a despertar al monarca y seguir con sus labores al vestirle y tomar los cuidados necesarios, Nina se ponía de pie presurosa y ahuyentando a las sirvientas, cerraba las puertas con cierto enojo en el rostro. Eran celos. Muchas mujeres lo atendían y eso la ponía de nervios, de antemano sabía que Charioce jamás tocaría a otra mujer que no sea ella -o eso pensaba orgullosa- y que él jamás la traicionaría, pero el permitir que otras mujeres tocasen a su amado no era algo muy usual de ver en su pueblo natal y esa idea en particular la molestaba. No consistía otro tipo de contacto hacia él.

Charioce sólo la veía en silencio, muy divertido.

\- Dime, ¿para qué tengo a esas sirvientas si no las dejas trabajar?

\- Pues despídelas. – dijo haciendo un mohín y cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Quieres que las despida?

\- Dales otra labor, uno en el que no te tengan que to… - miró al suelo, dándose cuenta de lo egoísta que era su petición, arrepentida, huyó de nuevo a la cama.

\- ¿Quieres… que te contrate?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó ahora curiosa por aquella propuesta.

\- Quieres ser la única que pueda tocarme, pero tampoco puedo consentir el despedir aquellas sirvientas, siempre han sido leales y trabajadoras. – hizo una pausa. – Entonces, ¿quieres trabajar con ellas? Tú serás siempre la favorita.

Nina se quedó sin habla, su sonrojo llegó hasta la punta de sus orejas, se sentía arder en pura conmoción. Pues, otra de las cosas que Nina se había percatado de Charioce era el que él apestaba en continuar un diálogo. Sus habilidades de socialización eran un asco. Cada día se sorprendía del cómo se ganaba a sus súbditos si hablando demostraba ser un completo inadaptado, pero un inadaptado demasiado lindo de ver. Nina no podía dejar de quererlo mientras más lo conocía, aunque ella también se sorprendía de que Charioce aun la quisiera, es decir, ella se relacionaba con las personas fácilmente y su carisma la hacían ser amada por el resto, pero a veces sus adelantadas conclusiones la hacían tropezar y dado a ello Charioce la llamaba ingenua de cariño por aquellos motivos.

\- Qué ingenuo eres, Chris. – dijo ahora Nina en tono prepotente, fingiendo ser responsable con una postura seria.

\- Es muy diferente. – respondió divertido. – Tú eres la ingenua.

\- Claro que no.

\- ¿Sabes que significa ser ingenuo, Nina? – cuestionó

\- Creo…

\- Ingenuo significa ser nacido libre y que nunca ha perdido su libertad. – mencionó afable, mientras más se acercaba a su lado y una vez a su lado, agregó – Eres ingenua porque eres de un linaje libre. Estas libre de malicia, eres tan inocente e crédula. – la tomó entre sus brazos y con un pequeño beso en su frente le sonrió extremo cariño – No permitas que ni yo te cautive…, de ser así, vuela lejos. Pues, aun cautiva en mis brazos me pareces mucho más libre.

Se vieron a los ojos por prolongados segundos, completamente enamorados. Uno cautivo por su cariño que oprime a la amada, otra libre por su amor que la hace volar lejos aun estando atada a unos pesados brazos. El amor a veces te cautiva o te hace libre.

Nina lo abrazó con fuerza, ella también lo quería libre. Lo quería ingenuo.

* * *

 _ **De enemigo a arma secreta**_

Charioce era un hombre que por pocas cosas se sorprendía, de hecho, muchas de las cosas del Estado lo aburrían y sus labores eran más una carga que debía hacer. Sólo sus campañas bélicas lo hacían dudar de sus acciones. Pensaba y replanteaba, escuchaba a sus generales y científicos, sólo a veces. Pocas cosas lo sorprendían y le arrebataban el aliento.

Podía jurar que nunca se había sorprendido de algo una acción hasta que vio a Nina en la orilla de su cama cambiándose para colocarse el pijama. Él como acostumbraba la veía en silencio, ver su natural y desnuda belleza era de esas cosas que le arrebataban el aliento. Tan hermosa y delicada, pero esa belleza no lo engañaba, Nina era alguien demasiado fuerte; de cuerpo esbelto y de blanca piel, con estrecha cintura y una fuerte cadera. Su rosado cabello corto y mal peinado con un mechón rebelde que por más que haya tratado de asentarlo se permanecía rebelde, como particular esencia de Nina. La veía desvestirse embelesado, fascinado por la vista de Nina quitándose la playera para dejar a la vista su prominente pecho. Pero, _Oh_ , ahí estaba el sostén. Viejo enemigo de los hombres.

Nina le dedicó una rápida mirada de reproche, era incómodo ser observada tan escrupulosamente por él, su mirada en sí es pesada y observándola de aquella forma hacían a Nina retroceder con su corta valía impudorosa.

\- Ve a otro lado… - demandó con timidez.

\- No puedo.

\- ¿Eh? – su mirada se volvió en incredulidad. – Vamos, voltea a otro lado.

\- ¿Por qué? Te he visto muchas veces sin el sostén encima.

\- Pero este caso es diferente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Eh…, - llevó la mirada al techo, buscando una respuesta que podría convencerlo. – Porque si vez cómo me quito el sostén, te creerás capaz de quitármelo cuando te venga en gana.

\- ¿Y qué tan lejos está eso de ser un tipo de abuso? – dijo ofendido y molesto.

\- Eh, no es que no quiera – y se puso toda roja. – Pero el quitarse de muchas formas un sostén es el secreto mejor guardado de una mujer, un arma secreta. – dijo manteniendo la calma, fingiendo seguridad en su voz a pesar de que ceja izquierda temblase de inseguridad, consciente de que Charioce no se creería tal patraña.

\- Muéstrame cómo porqué es un arma secreta. – dijo cruzándose de brazos, creyéndose ya victorioso en esta pequeña discusión. Nina al notar tal pedantería frunció en entrecejo, él la había retado así que, como la mayoría de las veces, ella ganaría.

\- Bien, déjame mostrarte esto. – con un valiente acento alzó su mano a la altura de su cabeza. – ¡Me quitaré el sostén con una sola mano!

Charioce miró con asombro, y de repente con una mano en la espalda y en menos de dos segundos, el sostén de Nina cayó al suelo. Con una mano y en menos de dos segundos los pechos de Nina estaban descubiertos.

\- ¡¿C-cómo?! ¡Increíble! – el resplandor de aquella arma secreta lo cegó por varios segundos. Nina sonrió orgullosa, a veces las mujeres eran todo un misterio para los hombres de mentes siempre simples. Además, hasta el día de hoy, Nina nunca ha perdido contra Charioce, ya sea en fuerza o en estas mundanas cosas, Nina no deja de sorprenderlo.

\- ¿Ves? Si te mostrara cómo hacerlo qué sentido tendría. – Charioce tuvo que aceptar su derrota, él apenas y podía quitarle el sostén de Nina con ayuda de ella.

Nuevamente todos los títulos nobles le parecían inútiles.

\- Nina, por favor colócate otra vez el sostén. – pidió diligente, debe practicar más.

Entonces, Nina se sintió perdedora siendo ganadora.

* * *

Notas: Es la primera vez que escribo drabbles así que estoy abierta a todo tipo de recomendación, consejos y críticas; se los agradecería infinitamente ;3;

Agradezco especialmente a _**Ryuketsu no Hana**_ por sus consejos y observaciones para con este ship, espero y te guste.

Ciertamente son headcanons, pero disfruté mucho escribir esto, me encanta hacer malos chistes de los sostenes... lo siento por eso u.u Cuando tenga más ideas lo actualizaré, estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia! :D

Nos vemos~


	2. II

SnB: Virgin Soul pertenece a **MAPPA y Cygames**

Espero y sea de su agrado.

 **Anataen Short stories II**

 **El método**

Chris la había estado observando en silencio, y no era porque no pudiese apartar la mirada de Nina cuando reía o se movía de aquí allá por toda la ciudad, sino porque Nina siempre le sorprendía por su espontaneidad y sinceridad, cada palabra y gesto, Nina tenía a Chris atento de todo, compartiendo la alegría con la rosada, a pesar de que el rictus de su dura mirada dijese lo contrario y su fría voz generalmente le ganaba el desprecio de Bacchus y Favaro que lo miraban en reproche cual padres celosos, pensando siempre lo peor de él. Bueno, tenían suficientes razones para pensar lo peor de él.

Ambos habían bajado a la ciudad por petición de Nina y sin poder negarse a cumplirle un capricho, Chris accedió y ocultándose en simples ropajes, pasearon por la ciudad.

Ella apresuraba el paso, emocionada por todos los atractivos y la comida que vendían en los puestos más cercanos; no podía ocultar su emoción en esa gran sonrisa. Chris la seguía en silencio, poca atención le prestaba a la ciudad en general, Nina era donde su mirada siempre se centraba, desde lejos la observaba cuando ella misma se olvidaba de que iba con él. Chris río por debajo, no era la primera vez que lo dejaba, pero era en cuestión de segundos que Nina volviese corriendo a máxima velocidad a buscarlo desesperada y muy avergonzada; cuando lo encontraba, miraba arrepentida a otro lado, sonrojada.

\- Está bien. – y Chris la tomó de la mano, sorprendiéndola en el acto. – Si un día decides irte, yo esperaré tu regreso o iré a buscarte en el puesto de carne más cercano.

\- Eso no fue romántico. – hizo un mohín, molesta, frunció el entrecejo, pero su intenso rubor señaló que fue todo lo contrario. Su corazón palpitaba frenético.

Siguieron caminando por la ciudad, Nina veía fascinada tras las vitrinas las tiendas de ropa y artilugios femeninos, mientras que ahora, Chris seguía derecho, ahora siendo él que se olvidaba de ella, sus pensamientos estaban ahora dirigidos al puesto de comida de carne de cerdo que era asada con leños y el delicioso olor lo había distraído. Cuando Nina volvió su mirada para decirle a Chris que la acompañara a la tienda para ver esos broches, se percató que el rey y su actual pareja no estaba donde lo había dejado; dio un gran brinco y buscó atrás, pero no estaba, lo buscó con su mirada, gritando su nombre de rey mientras los que pasaban a su lado la miraban curiosos y divertidos.

\- ¡Chris! ¡Dónde estás! – Nina se tomó de las mejillas angustiada, ¿lo había olvidado otra vez? ¿No se estaban agarrando de las manos? - ¡Chris! – y corrió de donde habían venido, pero no lo encontró y volvió al punto donde lo perdió de vista. Corrió ahora hacia adelante, siguiendo las calles, y revisando cada uno de los puestos gritando sus dos nombres, logró divisar a un hombre alto con un turbante enfrente de un puesto de carne. Nina frunció el entrecejo. Ahí estaba.

\- ¿Por qué me dejaste atrás? – le reclamó con las manos en las caderas.

\- Nina. – dijo él sin entender nada, lo único que pudo percatarse es que Nina estaba ligeramente molesta.

\- Me dejaste atrás, uhmp. – le reclamó desviando la mirada.

\- Compré carne. – dijo como si nada, ofreciéndole un pedazo de pierna de cerdo azada embarnizada de un aderezo picante. Carne que olía muy bien.

Nina dudó en tomarlo, no obstante, rápido lo tomó y le clavó un mordisco, alegre.

Chris la había estado observando desde hace mucho, la veía fascinado y muy enamorado, pero de idiota nada tenía, el observarla tanto le había revelado cómo contentar a su novia dragón cuando la hacía enojar, las féminas dragón eras muy volátiles anímicamente. Y por supuesto, darle de comer deliciosa carne asada era un método infalible para que dejara de estar enojada con él, aunque él conocía otro método que no implicaba literalmente con comida. Sonrió para sus adentros.

Normalmente los problemas se arreglan en la cama. Es un método viejo, y más infalible que el primero.

* * *

 **Silencio**

Charioce XVII estaba de mal humor y de eso el consejero de la tribuna se había percatado cuando recién lo vio llegar a la sala real. Desde su puesto podía ver que el rey, sentado y cruzado de brazos, estaba de muy mal humor.

El pobre consejero tragó con dificultad su saliva. Este día será pesado. Sin embargo, hay que aclarar el porqué el mal humor del rey, pues bien, el consejero lo sabía muy bien, todos en el palacio lo sabían de hecho, aquella jovencilla que tiene algodón de azúcar por cerebro, aquella muchachita que había sacado al rey a bailar en un baile real y la misma que los soldados trataban de darle caza por ser el feroz dragón rojo, ese camarón rosado que pescó al rey no estaba en la ciudad.

Mucho había ocurrido, y es sorprendente cómo ellos terminaron juntos.

¿Cómo había ocurrido?

" _Probablemente fue gracias a la jovencita_." – pensó el anciano consejero, no es que menospreciara a su rey, pero Charioce no era el mejor estableciendo lazos con los demás y tenía una actitud que pocas chicas gustarían. " _Lo atrapó e hizo mi trabajo más llevadero, pero…"_ – pensaba desde su puesto, triste.

"¿Cuándo regresará la señorita dragón?"

Sí, como consejero notó el cambio de actitud del rey, él se había vuelto más flexible y paciente, el peso de su puño se había aligerado y cosa extraña era verlo sonreír. De hecho cuando lo vio sonreír por primera vez el consejero quiso llamar a los guardias, ¡ese Charioce sonriente no ere su despótico rey, era un impostor! Vaya susto que se llevó aquel día y más sorpresas, como verlo abandonar su trono para recibir a su amada o verlo en esos días en las que Charioce XVII se mostraba muy afectuoso con ella, sólo con ella.

Suspiró sin esperanzas, la joven Nina había ido a su tierra natal a visitar a su madre y gente, volvería después de una semana o dos.

\- Ah. – exclamó el consejero.

\- Parece que los asuntos del Estados le son aburridos. – dijo Charioce XVII con frío acento desde su trono.

\- Me disculpo, su majestad. – dijo agotado, era mejor volver a acostumbrarse con ese humor del rey, poco podía hacer y ciertamente, la única que podía hacer al rey sonreír y reír era esa pelirrosa, nadie más, pues, todo el cariño y afecto, toda la dedicación, todo el amor que su majestad podía tener era exclusivamente para ella y solo para ella. Sólo aquella jovencita podía recibir las acaricias y besos de un hombre tosco y serio como Charioce. De hecho, el consejero de vez en cuando se preguntaba cómo una muchachilla como ella pudo haber cautivado el corazón del rey. Conocía las hijas hermosas y bien educadas de algunos nobles, sabía de las pocas mujeres que hay en el ejército y que son competentes en el campo de batalla, ellas podrían ser un apoyo en las guerras cuando él flaqueara en el frente o en las casas para que educarán bien a los futuros príncipes.

\- Disculpe mi atrevimiento, su majestad. – habló el consejero temeroso, pero su curiosidad era mucho más fuerte que su sentido común.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Por qué la Srta. Drango? – y cerró los ojos para recibir el castigo o la ira de Charioce, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un molesto silencio. – Lo siento su majestad, soy viejo y los ancianos tendemos a ser muy chismosos.

Pero Charioce no lo escuchaba, estaba quieto, pensativo. Observando el techo del palacio, como si en el techo estuviese la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

\- Por muchos y ningunos motivos. – respondió con calmaba voz. - ¿No es suficiente amar? ¿Pretende que su rey trate de explicar lo que ningún hombre y ni siquiera los dioses han podido lograr? Soy su rey y sé mi lugar, preguntas como esas no necesitan siquiera ser problematizadas. Sólo guarde silencio.

\- ¡Su majestad! – exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos, emocionado por las palabras de su rey. – Le seguiré hasta el fin de mis días.

\- Como es natural.

* * *

 **Ataque**

Después de unos días y el mal humor de Charioce persistía en su semblante, el consejero optó por tratar de hacer su trabajo como siempre lo ha hecho, pero cuando atendía las noticias de aquella mañana él notó algo extraño en el ambiente.

La gran sala estaba resguardada por los soldados, estaban él a pie de la tribuna, los demás consejeros discutían entre sí los problemas de la irrigación de los campos de las ciudades lejanas a la capital y el aumento de asaltos con armas blancas en la ciudad; estaba el rey apoyando su cabeza con el brazo, notablemente aburrido y fastidiado. Todo estaba en aparente orden, pero el anciano consejero se había percatado de una presencia ajena a estas labores políticos y administrativos.

Buscó por todos los rincones con su mirada.

Algo no estaba bien y lo más preocupante es que el rey no se daba cuenta del peligro.

Una sombra pasó por pies y el gran velo que dividía la gran sala. Miró con miedo a sus compañeros consejeros que seguían discutiendo, trató de alzar la voz para dar aviso a los guardias, pero fue demasiado tarde, aquella sombra había llegado hasta el trono del rey.

El corazón se le salió del pecho, el rey fue atacado con un beso sorpresa.

Charioce dejó ver su sorpresa en su rostro cuando unas pequeñas manos se posaron en sus mejillas y unos cálidos labios le arrebataron el aliento.

Era Nina, que ocultándose y aprovechándose de su velocidad atacó al rey con un beso sorpresa.

Ella estaba igual de sonrojada, pero se negaba a soltarlo de su agarre, mientras que él se limitó a ser consentido por el tierno beso de bienvenida. La tomó del brazo para después ceñirla con sus brazos la cintura e hizo que el beso fuese mucho más profundo, Nina se sentó en las piernas de Chris y acercó su pecho contra la de éste. Ese contacto, ese calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos, cuánto lo habían extrañado. Se separaron del beso, pero Charioce insatisfecho la volvió a traer contra sus labios y bajar lentamente por el cuello de ella quien no tardó en suspirar por los cariños que éste le daba.

No obstante, los consejeros seguían ahí y los soldados habían perdido su posición para observar tal escena. Incomodos y con un ligero sonrojo, no era el lugar indicado para esas muestras de cariño.

\- _Cof cof_. – tosió el anciano consejero para llamar la atención del rey y una vez obteniéndola, dijo: - Su majestad, ¿desea que los asuntos de este día se resuelvan en otro momento?

Charioce lo observó en silencio por unos segundos, inexpresivo.

\- Decapítenlo. – ordenó Charioce a los guardias, fue lo único que pudo decir, estaba muy molesto de que lo molestaran en un momento como este y no perdonaría a cualquiera que lo interrumpiera. Por otro lado, Nina sólo río divertida, ¿por qué era así? A pesar de todo y su mal carácter lo quería.

El anciano consejero sintió que su alma se le iba del cuerpo. El resto de los consejeros se disculparon y se retiraron.

Aun con Nina el rey tenía un horrible humor.

* * *

 **Por la espalda**

Chris era un hombre alto, tal vez unos 1.85cm o 1.90cm, era tan alto que los únicos que sobrepasaban su altura eran algunos de los caballeros Onyx, así como alguno que otro demonio que había aceptado estar en sus filas del escuadrón de demonios. No era de sorprender, el anterior rey Charioce XIII era un hombre blanco rollizo y muy alto, mientras que su madre era una hermosa mujer de considerable altura y de crespos cabellos de un rubio cenizo.

Chris era un hombre atractivo con unas cejas muy peculiares, un corte un tanto corto, aunque con unas puntas largas por detrás, y sin duda tendría unas largas patillas que conectarían con una espesa barba si éste se dejara crecer el cabello y barba pero que no lo hacía por enseñar con ejemplo un nuevo tipo de cuidado higiénico en su ejército –es común que en las tropas se infecten de piojos y otras plagas por el exceso de cabello en los miembros. Y sí, Nina lo había notado días atrás y entre otras cosas, notó la espalda de Chris era una de sus cosas favoritas.

Cuando las sirvientas le retiran la ropa y le vestían con otras, Nina podía jurar que aquella espalda era una espalda que cargaba no sólo sus sueños, sino los sueños de muchos de sus hombres, cargaba la esperanza de las nuevas generaciones; una espalda que cargaba la devoción de los Onyx y de una nación entera. La espalda de Charioce era muy amplia y fuerte, pues en ella cargaba no sólo estos sueños y esperanzas, sino también cargaba el odio y desprecio que él mismo había aceptado cargar, una carga de lágrimas de miles de demonios sin hogar y libertad. Cargaba en esa espalda todo el orden y el desorden del mundo, la muerte y la vida, el poder que daña su cuerpo y lo corrompe. Una espalda siempre cansada, pero siempre recta.

Era un hombre comprometido, serio y difícil de saber qué es lo que pasa en sus silenciosos pensamientos.

Nina lo veía desde lo lejos o desde cerca, adivinando en lo que podría él estar pensando. Un hombre de muchos misterios y habilidades, así como debilidades, y una de ellas eran, como Nina había descubierto, estos ataques sorpresa que le gustaba gastarle.

Estaba él de pie junto a la cama, removiéndose las pesadas prendas, se sentó en la orilla de la cama para removerse las botas y disponerse a dormir junto con Nina que con un ligero fondo estaba expectante de cualquier movimiento de Charioce quien no se daba cuenta de que la pelirrosa se acercaba sigilosa y cuando estuvo a unos centímetros, Nina estiró sus brazos y, por la espalda, lo rodeó y lo acogió en sus brazos, abrazándolo con una traviesa, pero muy satisfactoria sonrisa. Chris se sorprendió al sentirla, dejó de hacer lo que hacía para cerrar los ojos y sentir el calor de Nina.

Nina no perdió su oportunidad y posó sus labios en la espalda desnuda de Chris. Ella aligeraría el peso, estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo a cargar con ese odio y utópicos sueños. Después de todo, Nina es una mujer extremadamente fuerte.

Recatar a su príncipe en peligro era un reto que estaba segura poder lograr.

Pero estos ataques que siempre lo tomaban por sorpresa sacaban el lado más tonto de Chris, pues nunca sabía cómo responder a ellos o lidiar con ellos, ya que Nina a veces, la mayoría de las veces, lo abrazaba por la espalda cuando él se disponía a trabajar, cuando comía o cuando vagaban en anonimato en la ciudad y poco sabía cómo reaccionar. En una ocasión, cuando Nina salió de la habitación contigua y abrió los brazos para capturarlo en un abrazo sorpresa, Chris –por su pobre visión– no se percató de que se trataba de Nina y por reflejos la tomó de un brazo y la arrojó contra la pared.

Nina empezó a llorar, se sentía culpable por asustarlo de esa manera, pero también por el golpe que se dio contra la pared.

Chris se quedó de pie, sin saber qué hacer o decir…

Sólo sabemos que esa noche y las siguientes durante semanas enteras, Nina decidió volver a dormir en el carruaje con el borracho dios Bacchus, y cuando el dios pato le preguntaba el por qué la reticencia de quedarse con ellos y no con Charioce, Nina inflaba sus mejillas, incomoda.

Chris, por otra parte, volvió a su modo habitual, y el quien más sufría por esas peleas sin sentido era el consejero real quien rezaba por el reconcilio de esos dos idiotas, por su temible rey y por la jovencita dragón.

* * *

 **Peso**

Nina había subido considerablemente de peso cuando quedó embarazada. Se veía en el espejo cada mañana y se checaba totalmente angustiada todo el cuerpo, el vientre no dejaba de crecerle y con ello sus pechos, su figura había cambiado considerablemente, pero, a pesar de todo, ese era el menor de sus problemas, el problema en sí era Chris quien más disfrutaba de este cambio, no la soltaba por ningún momento. Encantado de las regordetas mejillas de Nina, acariciándole siempre la barriga y los grandes muslos.

Nina no podía quitárselo de encima así que decidió pasar su embarazo y dar a luz en su pueblo natal, dejándolo atrás. Él puso mucha resistencia, pues dormir en los pechos de Nina se había vuelto una mala costumbre, una costumbre que Nina no podía consentirle siempre.

 **Fin**

* * *

Me siento feliz de que por fin lo haya terminado u.u Los drabbles no tienen conexión, así que realmente no se preocupen de Nina embarazada, sólo fue una idea y no pude resistirme a escribirla, además no mencionaré mucho acerca de, sin antes ver el proceso de cómo quedó embarazada… :) oh yeah~ ok no, no soy buena escribiendo lime/lemon, así que se los dejo a su imaginación y a exhortarles a que se animen a escribir un fic del ship… yo también quiero leer un smut T.T

Inicié escribiendo estos drabbles para auto-consolarme de que éstos dos no terminaran juntos, lo sé, lo huelo desde el cap. 6 u.u así que, si tienen un pedido o request, con gusto! Estoy abierta a cualquier propuesta.

 **Shaniajurgen** , perdón por la tardanza, espero y no decepcionarte.

¿reviews? ¿observación o duda? ¿tips o mano ayuda?

Nos vemos~


End file.
